


The White Werewolf

by BassboostedMoonChao



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Animal Transformation, Light Angst, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassboostedMoonChao/pseuds/BassboostedMoonChao
Summary: Light transforms into a FUCKEN werewolf HEEELL YEAAAAAH
Kudos: 4





	The White Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and was like "hmm... werewoof man..."  
> I am sorry xbxhxhxhchf.  
> This is my first work on AO3 n I'm jus dumb bapey doin some writin. Will probably rewrite this ckjvjcvjjvig.

He stepped out slowly into the garden, the brightening moonlight illuminating his fluffy white hair, his icy blue eyes and his facial features. Shadows crept over his body as he closed the door of the lab behind him, and the autumn wind sent shivers running all over his skin. Leaves from the orchard soared and glided not too far above his head.

Dr. Light always did this. One night. Then it'd all be over for a while, he could resume normal life. He just had to survive, to stay hidden. Not even for too long. Just until the sun rose once more.

The grass swayed quietly under and around his leather shoes, very gently brushing his ankles. It wasn’t long before it began. No, it was nearing. He knew it, he could feel it in his very being. Looking at the bite scar on his left wrist, it was starting to almost pulsate in a way... the faintest of soft blue glows was starting to appear, starting on the scar. Soon it would work its way through his entire body. Soon.

Dr. Light simply began to walk. Nowhere in particular, just through the orchard. As he walked, he felt a numb, fizzing pain begin to overcome him, setting itself in each and every nerve. Not strong enough to make him stop but strong enough to make him uncomfortable. Tracing his tongue over his teeth, he could already feel his canines changing, sharpening and lengthening. Light started to pick up the pace, pulling his lab coat from his body and draping it over his arm. He was nearly there, he just needed to walk a little further to the abandoned building...

C-RACKK!! A pang of almost unbearable pain shot through his hands and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming. Nails were becoming razor claws, snow white fur was forming slowly over his hands. “Oh god, not yet- Please-! Not yet!” Dr. Light muttered frantically to himself, fumbling with the buttons for his silken yellow waistcoat as he started to properly run. Once that was off, he knew that transforming would be a little easier. He then undid the top two or three buttons for his shirt and pulled his tie off. 

Just as Dr. Light stumbled into the abandoned shed in the orchard, another loud, painful crack rang out and he finally let out a scream, the sound ripping from his throat loudly. His entire body was shaking as every vein, every drop of his blood began to glow a bright neon blue, his eyes darting left and right now. The muscles hidden under his chub were finally starting to show, straining against the material of his shirt, which unbuttoned against the tension. Tears flooded down his face as he could feel his body reforming, changing in the darkness of the shed. Feet turned to canid paws, ripping through the leather of his shoes, which he’d forgotten to take off. Light fell to his knees, covering his face as bones changed shape, fur formed all over, muscles slipped and shifted to accommodate this new form... His ears changed position and became pointed, his jaws morphed into that of a wolf’s-

And just as quickly as it began, it was over. The white werewolf, clad in an unbuttoned shirt and burgundy coloured trousers stood up very slowly, walking out the shed. He took a deep breath in, then out, then another deep breath, before he raised his head and howled, long and loud. Oh, how good it felt to howl after a transformation.


End file.
